


Like the Sun

by PWN3D



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, It's all fluff, M/M, absolutely canon that Dimitri gives the best hugs, hugging is literally the plot, light spoilers, they deserve happiness, they love each other and it's disgustingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PWN3D/pseuds/PWN3D
Summary: Dimitri finds that no matter the circumstance, hugging Claude after a trying day always brings joy.Or, two times Dimitri thanks Claude: one before the war and one after.





	Like the Sun

Claude made his days better.

The man was truly one of the few beacons of light in his life and he wasn’t quite sure how life had ended up with the two of them together. It was nice to be fortunate enough for once. He could hardly function without the man anymore.

It was an undeniable truth Dimitri thought about quite often, such as now while he sprawled forward onto the library table with a groan, spine cracking as he stretched out. He had spent the entire day training with anyone who set foot in the grounds, hardly eaten dinner, then the instant all social obligations had been fulfilled he’d shot off straight for the library. The more research he did the more he feared that his suspicions were actually the truth. Tonight’s book was a thick tome on military transactions within Imperial territories and it was terribly dull, not even Claude’s teasing was enough to spark joy to this subject matter.

Still important, however, he reminded himself. At least he was a common enough patron of the library as of late that people no longer shot him odd looks.

He even had his own table now, he thought dully, face pressed into it.

“Hey, chin up, Blondie,” Claude chirped at him. “Don’t get all doom and gloom on me now.”

He angled his head to get a better view at his partner; the angle was awkward, too up-the-nose for his taste, but Claude’s smile was no less dazzling. It soothed over his frazzled thoughts just slightly.

There was too much to think about. Something was definitely sour about the latest movements of the Imperial army and along with that, the disturbing acts of violence were beginning to spread to the Monastery itself; it was of upmost importance that he protect his other students, he had certainly become stronger, but was it strong enough? Would it ever be?

A book was placed upon the table with a little too much force near his face and he jolted a bit, shocked out of his daze.

He shot a wholly ungrateful glare up at Claude who simply smiled back. Green eyes shimmered with concern however, so Dimitri softened his glare. Too hard to stay mad at him. Too tired.

“Hey now. What did I say about the doom and gloom?” Claude folded his hands to prop up his chin. “Ready to call it a night? I know you tend to do your best research in a frantic haze at this sort of hour,” Claude shot him an affectionate smile and reached out a hand to intertwine it among Dimitri’s hair, running it through his fingers. “But really, you should call it a night.”

“Mmphf,” was all Dimitri responded with, unable to bother with lifting himself from the table.

“An eloquent speech, your Royalness!” Claude’s laughter was enough to brighten even the darkest worries and the smile he gave in return got him a few mocking pats on the head. “There, there. Now, as fun as watching you obsess over taxes or whatever, bed!” He pushed back and stood with a large smile. Dimitri swore there would have been confetti if Claude had planned well-enough.

Dimitri shot him his best leave-me-behind look but didn't raise himself up. “Just let me sleep here again. You can go on ahead, I’ll be done soon.” A tired wave of the hand, dismissive, before it fell back to the table.

Claude’s eyebrows turned up, they were always so expressive. He was a delight to watch; a small burst of fondness took root in his chest.

“Hmm let me think about that, as lovely as it is to startle the monks in the morning with your atrocious bedhead – _no way_.” A finger poked into his hair, this time jabbing annoyingly. “You’ll ruin your back sleeping like this. Besides, what would I do if you were too sore to even so much as move a muscle? You’re in high demand these days.” A wink with another radiant smile.

Devious tactics. Effective.

He could stand to get more compliments right now. “High demand, hm?” he mumbled.

Claude rolled his eyes but turned his head to hide his grin anyway. “Yeah yeah, your hearing is functional, don’t let it get to your head.”

“Very well.”

“And really, you know I haven’t the heart to just leave you here a miserable pile.” _Miserable pile? _He tutted as Dimitri reluctantly drew himself up from the dusty tabletop.

Even if he’d never admit it to his face, Dimitri could tell Claude was quite relieved that he’d cooperated so well. His posture relaxed and the permanent smile became more genuine. The last few weeks had been… trying, to say the least, and he’d not exactly been good company. To anybody. The fact that Claude stayed with him – willingly – never ceased to amaze. Granted, Claude often babbled on about pointless gossip while Dimitri merely hummed appreciatively, not quite hearing the words but still enjoying the rhythm of speech.

As he did now.

Some brazen story of a prank Hilda had apparently pulled on Lorenz. Thrilling, he was sure, if one was listening.

Unfortunately, he was not. Dimitri could feel his eyes glaze over and grow unfocused, so he stretched his arms over his head and _damn it all, his shoulders really were stiff_. They cracked once more as he rolled them back and let out an embarrassingly loud yawn; he brought a hand to his eyes to rub at them, the motion heavy and tired.

It was quiet. He blinked, refocusing on Claude with a polite smile, sheepish.

“You stopped talking,” Dimitri commented to fill the silence. Very insightful.

Claude’s face seemed to say the same thing back but at least looked more amused than anything. “I sure did. This library making you smarter or something?” He moved to walk around the table over to Dimitri’s side, gathering up their books into a neat pile as he went. A hand went to his shoulder and began to steer him towards the door. “If I don’t get you outta here now we’re never going to leave,” he said, tone pleasant… yet somehow still a threat? He’d never been able to keep up.

So Dimitri let himself get guided along but protested out of a need to be polite. “We? You don’t have to stay, I would be happy to know you got proper rest.”

That got him a flat look and a rare earnest comment. “We both know I’m staying if you stay, right? Cause that’s the deal. If you’re staying here keeping tabs on the Empire then _we’re _staying here to keep tabs on the Empire. There’s no way I’m letting you sink back into that… zone of yours, you deserve to go curl up in bed.”

Thoughtful. Dimitri felt that warm fondness settle back into his chest, bright and happy. “Really?” he blurted out quietly before he could think over a more proper response.

Luckily Claude gave him an easy smile, soft, and replied, “Of course.”

Perhaps it was merely due to his exhaustion, but in an unusual act of bravery he stepped forward and engulfed Claude in the largest hug he could manage. They were nearly even in height but Dimitri was just tall enough to rest his chin onto a shoulder. Much better than the table. He sighed happily and let his fingers intertwine around Claude’s back, pulling the other into his chest as much as he could before letting his thoughts tune out.

The other simply reciprocated the gesture, innocently for once, wrapping his own arms around Dimitri’s back before relaxing into the embrace.

This was nice.

Some days he did not even want to so much as brush shoulders with another person, but Claude was always different. Always good.

“Thank you, Claude. You do not know how much you and your words mean to me.”

For once, he thought proudly, he was able to render the other speechless. It took him a moment, but Dimitri could feel one of Claude’s hands move up to the back of his head, fingers moving easily through the strands of hair to better cradle him in his arms.

-+-

The war had not been easy.

Dimitri had emerged with more damage to both body and spirit than he’d even thought possible and now he often found himself struggling with a haze of constant confusion or distant pains. It was a great comfort, both to the Kingdom and his own mental state, that all the most prominent positions of power in Faerghus were filled by his closely trusted allies.

On his good days he dared to call them friends.

Said allies, however, did not seem to know how to leave him alone. They constantly insisted he needed a break, that he was overworking himself again, that spending a few hours each night passed out at his desk was not acceptable in the long term and gods, they were probably right.

He muttered a few choice curses to himself as the sun blazed down, not helping at all. How did Claude stand to live in this hell?

It was dreadfully hot in Derdriu and his usual outfit of fully plated, all black armor accompanied with heavy furs and cape was doing him no favors. _It is supposed to be winter! _he thought sourly as the procession of guards waved him forward. _There is _snow _on the ground at home. _

There were always too many crowds for his liking and they clamored around the sides of the walkway in an attempt to get a glance at him; he knew tales of his… regrettable years alone spread far, but he still held a small fraction of hope that maybe this visit would be different. Most of his attempts at reconciliation outside the Kingdom ended in enduring a complete shakedown of his character and actions.

He tended to stay put in the castle these days if it could be allowed.

This infernal voyage had one very clear advantage compared to the others, however. It promised him a visit with Claude von Rieganand those were rare to come by with their schedules as of late.

Upon his last visit to Fhirdiad, Claude had suggested that he learn to ride a wyvern; the voyage was only a few hours by air but one glance at the dastardly creature was all it took for him to know that it was a terrible idea. Claude had attempted to reason with him, listing all the merits of the _snarling, clawed, flying lizard _that romped about in the courtyard while they spoke.

“Hmm. Is it possible that the noble King of Faerghus himself is… _afraid _of flying?” he’d teased, tone light with laughter, green eyes scrunching up with mirth.

Dimitri had crossed his arms and huffed, looking down so his bangs helped to cover his embarrassed flush as he desperately denied such a possibility. Secretly, he was truly quite pleased to have made Claude smile at him so. At his expense be damned, it was worth it.

It was that sort of smile that motivated him to keep an acceptable, pleasant look upon his own face here. Claude’s home, for once, rather than his.

It was good enough for him to endure the upcoming week of drab political negotiations.

_And the absolutely hellish temperature, _he thought bitterly.

Soon he arrived to trudge up the stairs, Areadbhar helping out as a glorified walking stick more than a tool of war these days. He was at peace with that; his knees too, if the way they protested after the voyage was anything to go by.

The guards Dedue had insisted tag along panted heavily, lagging behind him as they too sweltered under the many layers Faerghus’ royal customs mandated. And they were to protect him? He scoffed but attempted to force himself back into a positive mindset.

Claude was here somewhere.

Alliance soldiers have already opened the gates before him and stood off to the side; it was a simple task to sweep by them without so much as another glance. His thoughts were beginning to become single-minded in nature, all centering on a certain brown-haired man he was looking forward to seeing.

He hadn’t been having many good days lately, if he was being truthful. Even today, with its light at the end of the tunnel, teetered on the edge and threatened to darken under the burden of his worries.

A hand shot out at his right shoulder, decidedly in his blindspot and he whirled at the intrusion, a wrist of his own flying up to crush the offensive appendage in fist –

“Ah, whoops!”

_Claude_. Dimitri pulled his hand back as if it had been burned and hid it among the depths of his too-warm cloak.

“Forgot you’ve still got that whole ‘I don’t have one of my eyes’ thing going on, ugh, sorry, sometimes I swear my brain just shuts down.” Such jabs were a way he covered up genuine sentiments, Dimitri had learned to recognize. Claude was a bit upset and truly sorry. He relaxed, thoughts settling as they all focused on the radiant man before him.

“It’s alright. I forget too.”

Claude gave him a sheepish look, a hand rubbing the back of his head as he approached more carefully this time. Dimitri noted that his hair seemed less unruly than usual, combed and gelled rather than simply tousled? The sharp lines of facial hair indicated that he’d recently shaved as well. He even recognized Claude’s earring as the fancier one reserved for formal occasions.

He couldn’t help but smile and allow himself a small sense of pride. “You’re wearing the fancy earring.”

A look of surprise before, “You noticed?” was covered up quickly with a flirty smirk. “Are you sure you’re my Dimitri? Noticing _jewelry _of all things? How unlike you – ah, to be a true gentleman for just a moment, how does it feel?” Claude broke out into a grin.

_His smile, his smile_ was all Dimitri’s brain supplied before he snapped it back into the conversation. “I notice things,” he said, slightly miffed.

The flirty smirk melted into something genuine, the look he’d come to associate with a happy Claude. It never failed to melt his heart. “I know you do.”

And truly, he could not help himself any longer, pulling Claude forward by the shoulders and crushing him into his chest. Not _too_ quickly lest he crushed Claude’s ribs, but fast enough that the other did not have the time to slip away. There was a quiet ‘oof’ as Claude’s face nestled in among the fur Dimitri adorned himself with; he’d had it cleaned even, before the voyage began, for precisely this occasion. 

One advantage to having grown into a truly tall adult was that he could now place his chin on top of Claude’s head to hold him even closer than before. With his arms wrapped around as they were Claude all but disappeared into the embrace, smothered under both his overbearing gesture of affection and sweltering amount of capes and fur. Dimitri burrowed his nose into brown locks and took a deep breath; it was a shame, Claude had actually done his hair for once and he had the nerve to ruin it. He smiled as he could practically hear Claude roll his eyes, an effort to play it cool in front of the few guards straggling about them.

Dimitri had no such reservations, arms locking around his companion, grip inescapable. Being the strongest person on the continent had its perks. As did his height, he thought as Claude pressed a chaste kiss to his neck.

“Such a hapless romantic…” the tone was fond and did everything to shine light into the dark corners of his mind, like the sun itself.

“You mean the world to me, Claude.”

There was a huff of laughter through the fur. No effort to pull away though, Claude knew better than to disrupt this ritual. “I’m glad to see you too, Dimitri.”

“Thank you,” he breathed quietly into Claude’s hair, arms gripping a bit tighter and Claude squeezed him in return, just as affectionate. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback sustains me <3 thank you for reading


End file.
